Feliz Aniversário, Ace
by Kurara Black
Summary: Aniversário do Ace, uma festa surpesa, alguns litros de fofura e umas pequenas doses de humor.


One Piece não me pertence. Alguém procure a novidade por mim?

**AVISO:** Essa One-shot é como se fosse uma continuação de uma de minhas fics chamada "Bem Vindo". Se quiser entender melhor a história aqui embaixo, sugiro que leia a fic que citei.

* * *

Feliz Aniversário, Ace.

- Nami! Luffy! – Os nomes ecoam pela proa do Sunny - Tio Zoro, cadê meus pais? – Pergunta assim que vê o imediato de seu pai treinando com alguns pesos.

- Eles foram resolver um assunto.

- E quando eles voltam?

- Não sei, Ace. Logo, eu acho.

- Poxa! Eles resolvem sumir justo no meu aniversário?!

- Quantos anos você vai fazer?

- Sete.

- Já faz sete anos... Ta ficando velho, hein?

- Você é mais velho que eu! Você e a tia Robin.

- Ace-chan! – Uma menina de cabelos verdes e olhos azuis chama o amigo.

- Ah, Kuina! Bem na hora! Ajude o seu papai aqui com esses pesos!

- Não.

- Nani?

- A tia Nami disse que eu sou uma dama, e damas não carregam pesos.

- Aquela ladra falou isso, foi?

- Não chame minha mãe de ladra! – Ace exclama, irritado.

- Fique calmo, seu pivete! Ela é uma ladra, oras!

- Não é!

- Tia Nami disse que já foi uma ladra, mas não é mais! – Kuina defende.

- Isso mesmo, Kuina-chan!

- Uma ladra é, e sempre será, uma ladra. – Zoro não nota uma sombra atrás dele e...

- O que você disse, seu cabeça de grama? – Nami, ou deveria dizer Monkey D. Nami? Enfim, Nami dá-lhe um soco na cabeça.

- Isso doeu, sua bruxa!

- Essa é a intenção. **(Falcooon... PUNCH! Foi mal, não pude resistir.)**.

- Mãe!

- Ace, vamos até a cozinha? Eu e todos os outros temos uma surpresa para você.

- Oba! E o que é?

- Baka! É uma surpresa, logo, você tem que esperar para ver! Não é, tia Nami?

- Hai, hai. Vamos?

- HAI! – Eles andam até a cozinha do navio, Zoro ainda esfregando o local onde fora atingido por Nami. Chegam à cozinha e qual não é a surpresa do garoto ao notar que haviam feito uma festa?

- SURPRESA! – Usopp berra antes de todos.

- USOPP! NÓS TEMOS QUE GRITAR "SURPRESA" TODOS JUNTOS! – Sanji reclama.

- Shishishishi. – Luffy ri.

- Isso tudo é pra mim? – Ace pergunta olhando o bolo que Sanji fizera. Enorme, diga-se de passagem.

- Sim, meu amiguinho! Não é suuper?

- Feliz aniversário, filho. – Nami o abraça.

- Oi, Ace! Você não vai cantar os parabéns? Quero comer bolo!

- MONKEY D. LUFFY! VOCÊ SÓ PENSA EM COMER? – A ruiva puxa a orelha do esposo – ESSE BOLO FEITO PELO SANJI-KUN É DO ACE E VOCÊ NÃO VAI TOCÁ-LO ATÉ SEGUNDA ORDEM, OUVIU?! – E todos os presentes começam a gargalhar.

- Sim, eu entendi. Me solta! – Sua esposa obedece. Luffy levanta do chão, por caíra nele por culpa da violência de Nami, e fala alto – E não penso só em comer! Penso também em meus maiores tesouros: Você e o Ace. – A navegadora fica sem graça, mesmo depois de nove anos casada, ainda não se acostumara com a sinceridade de Luffy.

- Legal! – Ace olha para as velas do bolo, sete velas verdes e vermelhas **(Agora eu me lembrei de "V de Vingança", pois tem uma fala que tem um monte de Vs. #medodemim),** junta uma grande porção de ar e assopra, apagando a todas.

- A gente nem cantou os parabéns! – Brook choraminga.

- Não se preocupe, músico-san. – Robin comenta enquanto pega Kuina, sua filhinha de cinco anos, no colo – Haverá muitos outros aniversários pela frente.

- O primeiro pedaço vai para... Kuina-chan! – Com isso, Nami, Usopp, Brook e Chopper começam a cantar:

- Com quem será? Com quem será? Com quem será que o Ace vai casar? Vai depender, vai depender, vai depender se Kuina vai querer! Ela aceitou, ela aceitou! Tiveram dois filhos e depois se separou!

- NANI? Nem no dia em que os porcos voarem! – Zoro quase grita.

* * *

Presentinho para: **Ayame-Ta, lehay-chan e Ragster**, que me apoiaram em outras fics de One Piece. Arigatou! n.n

Para não perder o hábito: One-shot feita em alguns minutos antes da bateria do note acabar. Espere... O quê? #medodemim²

Ass.: Kurara Black

P. S.: A fala do V de Vingança está no meu profile.


End file.
